


[Script Offer] [M4F] Don’t Get Caught [MDom] [Public] [In The Library] [Rubbing Through Panties] [Little Girl] [Good Girl]

by AuroraLightsAudios



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLightsAudios/pseuds/AuroraLightsAudios
Summary: You see the girl you've had your eye on in an aisle at the library and you take the chance to have her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Script Offer] [M4F] Don’t Get Caught [MDom] [Public] [In The Library] [Rubbing Through Panties] [Little Girl] [Good Girl]

Hello there.

Oh sorry, (Chuckles) didn’t mean to scare you.

I just saw you here and recognized you from one of our classes.

Yeah, I know we don’t talk much, but just wanted to come up to you and say hi.

So what kind of book are you looking for?

Mm, I’m not too sure if this is the correct section for that, but maybe I can help you.

So what class do you need this book for?

World History.

You know, I really love history, but I find you need the right professor that makes the class very interesting.

Speaking of very interesting, I don’t know I never really spoke to you before.

Well, you just seem like a very nice person and fun to be around.

And, I’m not going to lie but I’ve found myself looking at you, if you know what I mean.

Well, every time we have class, I can’t help but just look at you as you walk to your desk.

In fact, I sit by the window because it’s the seat with the best view, and by the best view, I mean you.

You’re extremely cute, you know.

I love how you look in these shorts and knee high socks.

Mm, yes, I know my hand is on your thigh.

You okay with this?

(Chuckles) Oh that barely noticeable nod.

Such a cute little thing you are.

I’ve imagined having you for so long and now I can finally have that.

Want me to rub you through your panties?

Yeah?

Oh shit.

I haven’t even touched you that long and your panties are soaked.

Don’t worry, though.

I like that.

Ah don’t be too loud.

We’re in the library, you don’t want someone to walk by and see me rubbing you, do you?

Or is that one of your fantasies?

Someone to watch you getting touched by me?

(Chuckles) Don’t be ashamed.

I want to help you experience all those fantaisies.

You’re a sweet little girl and deserve to be shown just how much you’re wanted.

Are you close?

(Chuckles) Just wait until I give you everything you’ve ever wanted.

You think my fingers feel amazing, just wait until you’ve experienced my tongue and my cock.

Can you feel the bulge in my pants?

That’s all for you, little girl.

You can touch it if you like.

Mm, your hand feels nice as well.

Oh, I see your knees getting weak.

(Chuckles)

It’s okay to cum.

I know my experienced fingers can be too much to handle.

Make a mess on your panties and on my fingers.

Cum for me, little girl.

(Chuckles) Good girl.

Give me everything you got in you.

Look at that pretty face of yours.

That sexy O face.

(Chuckles) That’s a fucking sight I would love to see over and over.

Now, I want to taste what you put on my fingers.

Mm, delicious. 

Just as I thought. 

Are you okay?

Mm, let me wrap my arm around you and just lean into me.

You need to sit down?

Okay, um, I see a spot over there.

Let’s just sit down for a bit and talk, okay?


End file.
